End of Horror?
by Mint1900
Summary: Unprepared for the dark event ahead of them Jill and Carlos are left alone again to defeat these meat-eating zombies Please R
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil Has the horror end? 

Jill and carlos calculated to be home within a couple of hours. Neither one of them hardly talked to each other do to exhaustion. Deep inside they are abundant with thought provoking questions about each other. Still though they knew what they went through in Raccoon City and they weren't up to any conversation yet.

As the both of them finally looked at each other the helicopter jerk with a big loud banging noise. They're eyes of tiredness turned into fear. "The helicopter ran out of fuels." Carlos said terrified. The helicopter started headed straight towards the surface.

Jill panicked for a second. Then she came back into realization and started searching around the helicopter for some parachute or some type of device to get out. She was not going to die yet being that they worked so hard to escape alive from Raccoon City.

Carlos tried whatever he could to keep the helicopter from hitting the ground. "Got it." Jill shouted excitedly. Carlos quickly turned his head to see what Jill had. "Here put this on." Jill said as she threw a parachute at him.

Carlos caught it and quickly threw on the parachute and left the pilot seat for there was nothing else he could do. The both took one last look at each other. They turned back to the spacious blue sky and jumped off of the helicopter.

Not so long after they jumped off the helicopter collided into a tall sliver looking building and exploded into pieces. Everyone in the city started to run and scream hysterically as builds and burnt helicopter parts fell straight to the ground. The noise of the falling pieces sound like earthquakes rumbling.

Jill landed some distant away from the explosion near some ocean. After she was able to gain some energy to stand up, she immediately started looking for Carlos. "Carlos." She yelled as she desperately looked around for him.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her shoulders. She yanked her self away from who ever grip as she turn to see who it was. "Hey ms. I'm sorry if I sacred you. I saw you land here and I was just wondering if you were okay. You look lost maybe I can assist you somewhere?" A man asked who was dress in a police uniform. He notice her dazed in look in her eyes and her pale face from losing blood from the recent battle in Racoon City "You...you're a police officer?" Jill asked unbelievingly. "Yes I am." The officer replied. "By the way my name is officer turner. What can I do for you miss..." Turner said hoping she will fill in the blank.

Jill finally smiled. She knew that where she was at was much safer then being in Raccoon City. "Sorry my name is Jill." She answered.

The officer smiled back. "Jill where did you come from?" The officer continued to inquire. "I'm also sorry for failing to tell you I'm a officer too I work for S.T.A.R. I was working on a case in Raccoon City. Have you heard of it?" Jill responded. "STAR! Yes I heard all about it I thought they were all dead. Is your buddy over their part of the STAR too?" The officer questioned as he pointed to the passed out Carlos who was laid out on the grass. "No actually his from some other member."

Jill looked around the area that was cluttered with tall and small builds next to each other. "By the way where am I?" Jill asked. "You are in New York City. Manhattan by the way if you are wondering that too." The officer answered. Jill looked at the office in shocked. "What? I better get Carlos we need to go home and report what happen in Raccoon City." Jill said as she staggered towards Carlos. "Oh no you won't not in this condition. Even though you are not a NYC officer you are still an officer. We have to look out for each other. I'll take you and your buddy over there to the hospital." The officer demanded as he grabbed Jill's arm and took her to his car.

Turner walked over to Carlos and lifted his arm around his shoulder and practically dragged him to his vehicle. He placed jill in the front of his car and Carlos in the back so he would be able to lay out since he's more knocked out then Jill.

While Turner was driving them their Jill fell asleep. When she woke back up she was in the hospital. "As much as I hate the hospital I never had been so happy to be here." Jill said as she placed her foot on the cold floor. Before she went anywhere, being that the hospital gowns expose your butt, Jill grabbed her sheet and wrapped it around her bare part.

She walked down the hospital hallway hoping to bump into a doctor or nurse to find where they placed Carlos. Strangely there wasn't any nurse or doctors roaming the place. "I guess this hospital doesn't get much patients." Jill thought as she started checking the chart to see if she could find one with Carlos's name on it.

One chart aroused Jill's curiosity. "John banks. From Raccoon City. Was infected with a strange and serious flesh eating disease." Jill read. The words flesh eating disease sent chills up her spin. "It can't be no..." Jill said as her stomach felt like it was tie in knots. Her hands began to sweat and shake. Jill placed her hands on the doorknob but she quickly released it as she felt something wet on it. She looked at her hand that was now covered with dark red blood.

She did whatever she can to keep herself from screaming her lungs out. Jill was so devastated that she began to hyperventilate. "Come on Jill you've dealt with these bastards before you can do it again." Jill thought as she tried to muster up the courage to open the door.

Jill grabbed the slippery doorknob and opened it slowly as she peeked to see what was in there. As her eyes darted across the room she spotted nothing. Suddenly her eyes came across a doctor standing by the patient's bed. She couldn't tell if he was one of those zombies. "Excuse me." Jill shouted to see if he'll turn around. But he didn't do anything. "Hey I'm talking to you." Jill yelled once more. "What are you doing?" A lady shouted from behind Jill.

Jill quickly closed the door as she grabbed her heart from being frightened. "You are supposed to be in bed now get into bed. Look at your hands it's bleeding now I'm going to have to take care of you." The Spanish nurse said as she grabbed Jill's clean hand and led her back to her room. "You don't understand that man his not...a doctor." Jill tried to warn but the nurse was not hearing it. "Oh I didn't know I was dealing with a nut case too. They don't pay me enough for this." The nurse said as she hurried Jill faster to her room.

Once they were in the room the nurse sat Jill back in bed. "Please listen to me we must evacuate the build immediately. Everyone is going to die." Jill urgently cried. "Right...I'll go get the doctor for help okay." The nurse said as she looked at Jill oddly. "I'm serious...I'm not crazy. You must listen to me." Jill continued to beg. "Oh I'm listening and you listen to me you stay here don't' get up and start walking freely around the build." The nurse said as she left the room.

Jill knew that the nurse wasn't going to take the matter seriously. She got back up and peeked outside her door to see where the nurse went. "I'm not crazy and I'm not going to sit here like an idiot and let those things populate. I'm going to do something about it." Jill said as she walked out.


	2. The nightmare prolongs

Author's note: As you can tell I tried to do a little Spanish speaking and being that I don't know much Spanish I might not pronounce or typed it complete right, so bare with me…Please   
Chapter2 

Carlos woke up with pains coming from his broken ribs. He slowly sat up holding his side. Every move that he made felt like knives were stabbing him. "I must've been knocked out for a long time. Because I don't remember ever coming in here." Carlos said perplexed as he finally got out of bed.

He looked around the room and noticed that Jill wasn't anywhere in sight. "Jill…she must've been placed in another room." Carlos said as he walked out of the room hunched over in pain.

As he walked around Carlos noticed that the hallway was empty too. "I am in a hospital…am I?" Carlos started to wonder. Finally he spotted a doctor standing not so far in front of him. "Hey…hey you." Carlos said as he tried to pick up his pace. The doctor didn't move as he stood sluggishly with his back turned. "Great the only doctor and he is to Perezoso (lazy) to respond. Qué un idiota (What an idiot.)" Carlos said frustrated as he continued to make his way to the doctor.

When Carlos reached him he tapped his shoulder. "Hey you…idiota. I was calling you for the longest. Are you deaf? " Carlos said catching his breath. The doctor turned around as he made a recognizable moaning noise.

Carlos eyes widen in fear as he took a good look at the doctor. His face had rotten torn flesh just dangling. His eyes seem target on Carlos as he came falling on top of him to get a bite.

Swiftly Carlos pushed the zombie off of him as he ran passed him. "No way. I thought I destroyed them back at Raccoon City." Carlos thought terrified, as he desperately looked around for a safe place to hide.

The place was lonely and not many lights were on. While Carlos was running for his life he was hoping to bump into Jill. Finally he came across a janitor closet. He quickly ran inside and closed the door shut. Carlos can hear the zombie dragging its sluggish feet on the floor. It's moaning caused Carlos to quiver with profound fear. He prayed and only hoped that the zombie will just pass his door. The door had a veneer window that allowed Carlos to see outside.

The zombie stopped in front of the janitor closet. He sniffed the air for blood trying to detect where Carlos was. "He smells my blood. Ugh…if only I had my grenade launcher." Carlos thought as he tried to be as quiet as he could be. He could see the zombie finally walking away from the closet door.

Carlos took a deep breath for he finally felt relieve. But his moment of relief was disturb by a piercing gun shoot. Carlos was eager to found out who it was. He opened the door and peeked out to see who fired the gun.

A frighten security guard ran passed him. "Hey wait up." Carlos shouted as he held his side in pain while running after the security Guard. The guard was so frighten that he didn't bother to look back. "Please wait…please I won't hurt you." Carlos desperately shouted. The security Guard took one glance behind him but he was unable to tell if Carlos was a zombie or not. He slowed down as he finally came to a stop.

Carlos smiled with joy, as he was able to get the guard attention. "My name is car..lll…look out." Carlos yelled dreadfully as a zombie crept up behind the guard. "Wh…what?" The guard asked puzzled.

Before the guard could turn around he felt sharp teeth sinking into the back of his neck. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The guard yelled painfully. The guard tired reaching for his gun but the pain was so overwhelming that he fell to his knee. The zombie wouldn't let go as he fell down on top of him still eating away. Blood seem to have squirted everywhere as the zombie bit deeper and deeper.

The sight had Carlos sicken to his stomach. Surprisingly being that he saw so many victims in Raccoon City die the same way. He felt upset with himself because he was unable to do anything to safe the man. "I better go. I'm useless just standing here. I must find a weapon or something that I could defend myself with." Carlos thought as he ran off.

He slow down as he starting reading charts hoping one would read Jill Valentine. Shockingly he was able to find it within a short while. "Here it is. I hope I'm not too late." Carlos said as he walked in the room scare that he might find Jill torn to pieces. "Jill…Jill…she's obviously is not here." Carlos said disappointedly.

Suddenly Carlos felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. His heart started to race rapidly as he quickly turned around. Carlos face lit up as he saw Jill standing in front of him. "You're okay." Carlos said happily. He started to hug Jill but he backed away as he noticed Jill's perplex look on her face. "What's wrong?" Carlos asked. "Don't you feel a uncomfortable draft coming from behind you?" Jill asked as she tried to keep a straight face. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Carlos asked confused. "Whatever mister bare bottom." Jill said, as she was able to manage a giggle even though she was worn out.

Carlos peeked behind him as he finally realized the opening in the back of his gown. His face turned beet red. "Right…so you know about the zombies?" Carlos asked changing the subject. "Yeah…great time to run into them when we are weaponless." Jill said as she became serious again. "There was a security guard that I left back there. Who was being eaten alive by those…things. Perhaps the coast is clear and before he changes we could take his gun." Carlos suggested. "Well I can't think of anything better. While we are at it maybe you can borrow his pants too." Jill said with a smirk. Carlos rolled his eyes at Jill trying to deny how embarrass he was.

Even though Jill was happy to be beside Carlos she couldn't help but to feel worry too. "I'm finally with you but I still have to put everything on hold." Jill thought frustrated. She couldn't help but to stare at Carlos. His strong features were appealing to her.

Carlos noticed that Jill was staring at him and smiled at her. Jill became embarrassed as she realized that Carlos caught her staring at him. "I…um…so are you going to show me where this security guard is or are you going to stand here forever." Jill quickly said. "Right I'm sorry. What was I thinking?" Carlos said. He grabbed the back of his gown to covering his butt and led the way.


	3. TeamUP

Chapter3 

Carlos and Jill arrive at the scene where the guard was eaten. "There he is," Carlos pointed in front of them. The guard's lifeless body was cover with blood. You can see where the zombie had torn his flesh.

Jill turned her head upsettingly. "Not this again," Jill muttered as she held her mouth. "I wonder if there's any survivors. If so I doubt they know what they are up against," Carlos said still looking at the guard. "More reasons why we better get moving," Jill said as she cautiously walked up to the guard's body.

Jill bend down to procure his weapon. She tried not to slip in the puddle of blood that he laid in. Foul smell that lurked from his body made her nauseous. "I've got it," Jill said as she slowly stood back up.

A frightful yell came from a room not to far from them. Jill looked at Carlos with shock in her eyes. She then took off and headed to the room where the scream was coming from. Carlos followed behind her. Jill was able to get near the room. Before she could even walk in the scream had die out. She just knew it was too late. But still Jill couldn't help to see for herself.

To Jill's and Carlos's surprised they were still alive. One was a patient who sat terrified against the wall. The other was a fearless doctor who had a metal pipe in his had. He must've been using it to ward off the zombies.

As they walked in farther they saw a motionless zombie laid out in front of them. "Are you okay?" Jill asked as she approached them. The doctor flinched as he got his weapon ready to attack.

He took a better look at them and lowered his weapon. The doctor could tell by their worry and concern facial expression that they weren't infected. "Yes more survivors…you got a weapon excellent," The Doctor said as he looked at Jill who was holding a handgun. "Perhaps you can help me out. My name is Dr. Bernard by the way," The doctor said excited. "Hey I'm Jill…I'm from the S.T.A.R.S. Don't know if you have heard of them. Anyways I'm here to protect you," Jill introduced.

Dr. Bernard looked at Jill awkwardly. "To protect? But by the look of your clothing aren't you a patient?" The doctor inquired. "It's a long story. Look we have to get out of here as soon as possible. The more we hang around here the more of those zombies will multiply,"

Carlos looked at the worried woman that was cramped against the wall tensely. "Hey don't worry. Jill and me have fought those suckers before we can make it. What's your name?" Carlos said as he extended his hand to pick her up.

The woman looked at Carlos face intensively. "M…m…my name is…Laura. So…you have fought these things before?" Laura asked astounded. "Yes…now trust me…sit up," Carlos said with his hand still stretch out for her to grasp.

Finally Laura took hold of Carlos's hand. He pulled her up almost into his arms. "Thank you so much," Laura said with a slight smile.

Jill stood pondering on their next move. "Look I can't go without knowing if there are more survivors. Carlos you take Dr. Bernard and Laura to safety. I know splitting up isn't the best suggestion but it's the only one we have for now," Jill recommended. "Who are you to give orders? I'm sorry Jill I'm not going to leave your side. Neither one of us are in any shape to defeat those creeps. Our best chance is sticking together," Carlos argued as he grabbed Jill's hand refusing to leave her.

Jill looked at her hand that Carlos held and was a bit speechless. She looked up at him and stare into his eyes. "Perhaps you are right but what about Dr. Bernard and Laura if they stay here any longer their lives are in danger," Jill explained compassionately.

Dr. Bernard interrupted them by saying, "I really appreciate your concern Jill, but I to have been looking for survivors and I'm not ready to give up yet. Besides I know where to get some decent clothing…which I believe you really need."

Jill smiled at Dr. Bernard. "Hm…okay. What about you Laura are you okay?" Jill asked. "Besides being on the verge of a heart attack I think I can hang on," Laura said with a smile. "Okay Well dr. Bernard I guess you are leading," Jill said as she stepped aside for Dr. Bernard to lead them to get some clothes.

With his metal pipe still in his hand, Dr. Bernard peeked out of the room cautiously. He didn't want to run right out into some zombie's arms. "Coast is clear let's move ahead," Dr. Bernard signaled.

Jill and Carlos followed closely behind Dr. Bernard. Laura held tightly to Carlos's arm. Just as they made it to the stairs a desperate patient came running after them. He must of some how spot them from a far distant. "Hey! Hey…please save me," He cried.

Jill stopped as her ears tuned to the desperate call. "Come we won't leave you," Jill replied back. She felt so happy to find any survivors. Back in Raccon City Survivors were unlikely to find. His eyes lit up with hope and joy as every inch of step he took closer to them.

Unaware a zombie seems to have just popped out of a room right in front of him. "Hurry!" Carlos shouted dreadfully as he saw the zombie reach out for the man.

Like most incidents it was too late. The zombie clung on to the man and ripped right through his neck. The man yelled in agony. You can hear the zombie chomping away.

Jill raised her gun to shoot, but the doctor lowered her hands from shooting. "What are you doing? He needs our help!" Jill said irritated. "It's too late Jill. His been bitten and is now infected. You don't have many bullets so save it for someone we can really save. I'm sorry but he's done for," Dr. Bernard explained, as he started his way downstairs.

Carlos touched Jill's shoulder and asked, "Jill…Are you okay?" "You know I hate to say it but he's right." Carlos added. Jill put her head down upset. "Yeah I'm just fine," Jill answered as she shrugged her shoulder from Carlos's grip. She then headed downstairs as well.


	4. Alone to defeat

Chapter4

They reached the second floor. It was dark just like the other floors. The malodorous, rotting decayed bodies seem to be more intense.

Laura held her nose in disgust as she followed closely behind the gang. "How long do we have to go?" Laura asked as they walked with precaution down the formidable dark hallway.

"If my calculation is right it's right in here." Dr. Bernard said as he opened the door that was on his side. "UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH!" Moan an unpleasant familiar sound.

Dr. Bernard's eyes bulged in fear. He swiftly lifted up his metal pipe and started bashing the zombie in his head. The cracking noise of the zombie's head being smashed in made Laura shrivel in fear.

Jill lifted up her gun as she noticed more were rushing out of the room to get them. She pointed her gun towards the zombies and target for their heads. Jill shot them one by one rapidly.

Carlos noticed how terrified Laura was. Her eyes were fixated at what was going on in shock. Carlos grabbed her arm to assure her that she was okay. Laura looked at Carlos with that same fear in her eyes. "I…I…can't take it. We are going to die if we stay here. Let me go! They are going to get us!" Laura yelled hysterical.

Carlos tried his best to keep her in his grip he knew what would happen if she took off by herself. "Noooooooo!" Laura continued yelling as she slipped out of Carlos's grip. Not looking back she took off running the other direction. "Laura!" Carlos shouted as he ran after her.

"Carlos!" Jill hollered as she noticed Carlos took off.

She wanted to run after him but her and Dr. Bernard had their hands full already, as zombies seem to be pouring out of the room. "Look I don't think this is going to work. We have to leave. There are too many of them and I'm running out of ammo." Jill said as she took her last shot at a zombie that was at close range. Dr. Bernard shook his head in an agreement.

Jill kicked the door close to keep anymore of those zombies from coming out. She started to take off but Dr. Bernard called her back. "Jill! There is something that I have to do. Look here is a key to another room that should have weapons and clothes, it's Room224." Dr. Bernard said as he placed the key in the palm of her hand. Jill looked at him puzzled for a second and then she just took off.

She didn't quite know what he was up to but she knew that with Carlos running around with no weapon she had no time to inquire the matter.

Laura didn't know what to do or where to go. All she knew was to run. Sweat rolled down her forehead as she breathed heavily down the hallway. The more she ran the darker it seems to become. "Laura!" Carlos yelled still running after her. She took one brief look behind her and continued running.

Carlos finally stopped as his side was killing him. His side has been hurting him all along but now the pain has become unbearable. He felt like he couldn't catch his breath. Carlos fell down onto the cold tile floor as he held his side in pain.

Carlos could see Laura running as her hair oscillating in the air. He realized that she wasn't planning on stopping. Finally she disappeared from his sight. Carlos held his head down frustrated. At this point he could only pray that Laura would be okay.

It was silent and all that was heard were the respiratory machines running. The cries of moaning hungry zombies patrolling the area seem to have grown. Laura finally stopped running she leaned on the wall to catch her breath. In one of the rooms stood a familiar patient. He was curled on the floor rocking back and forth. "Jacob? Jacob!" Laura shouted as she walked to the disturbed man.

She wasn't certain if he was one of those man eaten zombies. Laura approached him and slowly reached to touch his shoulder. "Jacob it's me, remember I sit in the cubical that's in front of yours? Hey are you okay?" Laura asked as she finally touched his shoulder. Jacob quickly turned around. His mouth covered with blood. In his hand he held someone's leg, it was obvious he was feasting on it.

Laura threw up instantly from the scene. "Jacob no…no!" Laura cried as she back into the wall.

From out of the dark zombies appeared before her. Laura yelled as they jumped on top of her and started ripping away at her flesh.

Carlos could hear Laura's screams. He wanted to save her but he just knew it was too late. Upset and discouraged he ignored her cries for help. He got up and started heading back.

Moments later he ran into Jill. "Carlos! Where's Laura?" She asked worried. Carlos looked at Jill with sorrow in his eyes. "She's dead," He pronounced. Jill felt horrible and didn't know what to say. "Oh…I…have a key to a room so that we could get some weapons and get some decent clothing." Jill said not wanting to ponder on Laura's death. "Come I passed by it while looking for you. It's this way." Jill said as she headed to the location where the room was.

After walking for sometime and avoiding ravenous zombies they came across the room, 224. Jill unlocked the door and slowly opened it afraid that the room might be infested with zombies. Jill peeked in and was relieved to see no zombies roaming around. "Okay come on," Jill said as she walked in Carlos came in afterwards and collapsed on the floor. "Hey what's wrong?" Jill said as she sat by his side. "Nothing I'm fine go find some clothes and weapons so we can have a fighting chance." Carlos replied as he closed his eyes.

Jill didn't know if leaving his side was the best thing. "Okay I'll be right back hang in there." Jill said as she quickly started scanning the lockers for weapons and clothes. She across some doctors uniforms and nurses uniform. Jill picked one of each. She threw on the white nurse uniform and held on to the doctor uniform for Carlos.

On the bottom of the same locker were shotguns, handguns, magnums and machine guns. They were all loaded with extra ammo on the side to use. Jill was very happy to be reimburse of her weapons that she was striped of when transfer to the hospital.

Jill gave a little smirk as she picked up the M4. She remembered how powerful the gun was when she used it back at Raccoon City. After she gathered up some goodies she return to Carlos. "Can you carry this?" Jill said as she handed Carlos a handgun.

Carlos opened his eyes and sat up. "Now we're talking." Carlos said feeling a bit more secured. He tried standing up but was in pain while doing so. Carlos give up as he fell back down. "I guess we should rest before we head out. In the mean while let me take care of you." Jill said as she took the patient robe that she recently had on and wrapped it around Carlos's side to support his broken ribs. Carlos groan a bit as Jill tighten the robe. "There that should hold you for now. Oh here something to cover you up with," Jill said with a smile as this time she handed him the doctor uniform.

As Carlos went to grab the uniform their hands touched. Jill released the uniform as she pulled her hand back.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget how powerful my touches are." Carlos said flirtatiously as he noticed Jill's discomforted. "Yeah well maybe before you talk you should use some lotion for those alligator hands of yours. Now hurry up and get dress I'll be over there while you change." Jill winked with a smile. She started walking around the office to give Carlos time to put on the uniform.

Carlos examine his hand with a complex. "My hands aren't dry." Carlos said as he sneered at Jill.


End file.
